


Exercise These Demons

by hotterhatter2211



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Trauma, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotterhatter2211/pseuds/hotterhatter2211
Summary: Ignis would do anything for the Crowned Prince-- now King of Insomnia. Ignis would keep him safe for as long as he possibly can, even if it means freezing his own heart.Ignis and Noctis barely escape Niflheim's attack on Insomnia at the age of 8 and 9. Ignis plans and hides Noctis in the one place Niflheim wouldn't expect-- the city itself. They manage for years, hidden in plain sight. Ignis allows Noctis to create friendships, but cuts himself off from the idea that he would be able to do the same. His first priority is to keep Noctis from getting recognized and possibly hurt. Prompto is a test run on a new type of soldier. He is to move around the city, focused on fitting in and seeing how well he can integrate into the society naturally. Gladiolus is a soldier tasked with high priority tasks within Niflheim, including watching over Lady Lunafreya.





	Exercise These Demons

**Author's Note:**

> We shall see how this fic goes. I have had this idea in my brain for awhile now and I wanna try and write it out XD Hopefully I can make sense of all of this in the process. I haven't written in forever so don't expect it to be top notch kay!
> 
> This first chapter is just the prologue. I hope you all enjoy!

Ignis pulled the prince behind him, his breath ragged as he ran. "Noctis this way." He only stopped when he heard the sound of the soldiers' feet. Turning, he went in the opposite way of Niflheim troops. Even at such a young age, Ignis knew his duty to protect Noctis proceeded everything else.

It had been a normal day for the two of them at first. When the sirens had sounded and the adults all became frantic, Ignis recognized something bad had happened. He did what his training focused on: he found Noctis and stayed close to him. The military was falling, the council no longer in control-- the city was in chaos. 

Noctis, only eight, was the last remaining person who could be considered the ruler and the person Niflheim was going to try and kill. Noctis' shield had been the same age as Ignis and had died valiantly protecting them both. That left Ignis as the sole protector to get the Prince out and into a safe location. 

He would do what the others couldn't. 

Letting out a gasp as he heard more feet, he turned into one of the rooms, pushing Noctis in before him. His eyes flickered around trying to find some way to hide. Without a second thought, he pushed Noctis behind a dresser off to the side, sliding in next to him. He knew they couldn't say here.

They needed to get out of here and quickly.

"Oh no." He murmured under his breath. They were cornered by a soldier, Noctis shaking behind him. His mind going into overdrive as he tried to think of a plan. "Noctis listen to me." He turned to the younger boy. "I am going to get us out of here."

Noctis looked at him with bright eyes before nodding. "I trust you." He responded softly, Ignis barely heard the words. 

"Don't move. I'll be right back." He stood up moving out of their hiding place. He felt one last tug from Noctis as he pulled away. He could feel his heart pounding as he took a few steps forward. With a deep breath, he released a loud yell and began to cry. The soldier jumped a foot turning to aim his gun at the child.

"Kid, take a step back." The soldier sounded uncertain-- good. Ignis needed this to work to save Noctis. 

"S-Sir." Ignis sniffled, "I can't find my dad. He brought me to work today." He took another step forward towards the soldier. The gun wavered, slowly being lowered. 

"Shit kid-- Okay." The man dropped his guard, giving Ignis the time he needed. He took more steps forward, so he was right next to the soldier. The man was too tall to harm from where he stood. Ignis reached his hands up, as if wanting to be picked up.

A sigh of relief escaped Ignis as the guard picked him up as he suspected he might. To keep himself from losing his nerve, Ignis grabbed the soldiers knife that was hooked to his waist and plunged it deep into the man's neck. The young boy had little training in combat, more focused on strategies. Ignis was dropped to the floor, the man grasping at the wound in his neck, blood seeping around the knife.

Ignis shook, fear and horror at his own actions taking hold. He could only watch as the soldier grasped at the knife, trying to pull it out. His eyes stayed on Ignis as the light slowly left him and he fell to the floor, blood pooling from the wound.

The young boy felt nauseous as he stared down at the first man he killed. His skin paled, eyes blinking as he tried to stop the feeling from growing in his stomach. A noise broke his gaze from the dead soldier to where Noctis looked out from the place he hid him.

Releasing a breath, Ignis stood up with shaky limbs. "Noctis, we need to hurry before the others find him." With one last look over to the dead man, Ignis pulled out the knife and moved to the door motioning the younger boy to follow. Ignis couldn't break down yet. They needed to get to safety. He had to protect Noctis.

His thoughts are broken by a hand on his own. Glancing down, Noctis is staring at him. "Are you okay, Ignis?" The child asked, fingers clenched tightly around Ignis. 

Ignis could only manage a half-hearted smile before pushing the door open. They were almost to the first floor to escape, relief flooding into Ignis as the thought. He pulled Noctis out of the back door, seeing the bright sun. They had gotten out.

Those thoughts were quickly dashed as he ran straight into a man just outside the room. Ignis quickly readied the knife in his hand. "Move out of the way." He had done it now-- he had celebrated too early and now Noctis was going to die because of his lack of focus.

The man in question stood tall-- much taller than most people. His red shaggy hair contrasted to his dark black hat upon his head. Ignis waited for pain-- death even, not the laugh that escaped the man from Niflheim.

"That is no way to talk to your elders." The words nonchalant with a voice of ease. Ignis shivered at the words, small hands grasping the back of his shirt. "You should ask nicely if you want someone to move out of your way."

Silence followed the words as Ignis registered what the man had stated. He wasn't dead yet, so Ignis debated on if he should play along or not.

"Please... let us through." Ignis froze as Noctis spoke up to the man. His hands clenched tighter on the knife as he watched for a reaction. 

"Such nice manners for a prince." Noctis stiffened behind him as Ignis stepped further in front of him. The man did as requested, stepping to the side as Ignis kept the knife steady on him. 

"Go Noctis." He murmured as his gaze held steady on the man. Noctis took one more glance before rushing past both Ignis and the man. Taking slower steps, Ignis followed behind.

"Keep him safe, young sir." The man created more questions than answers as Ignis stepped backward away from him.

"Who are you?" Ignis didn't like not knowing. "Why are you helping?" It made him uneasy.

"You may call me Ardyn-- A man of no consequence." The man--Ardyn spoke. Ignis eyed Ardyn one last time before running off to find Noctis. 

He decided right then-- he was going to find out who Ardyn was. But first, Noctis needed to get to safety.


End file.
